


I'd Fly With You To The Moon And Back!

by lxllipxp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Feelings Realization, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Volleyball, confessions are hard to write, i hated but loved writing this, my brain cant think of anything else to tag so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxllipxp/pseuds/lxllipxp
Summary: Yamaguchi has always had a great admiration for his childhood friend, Tsukishima. Ever since Tsukishima had indirectly saved him from his bullies when they were younger, he always stuck around him. But this time, he knew it wasn’t admiration anymore, it was something completely new.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I'd Fly With You To The Moon And Back!

**Author's Note:**

> this is p chunky for my first ever fic but yuh
> 
> anyways tsukkiyama makes me soft but writing them is p tough-
> 
> yeah enjoy!!!!!

“Tsukki!” A young high school boy shouted out as he was approaching a taller figure.

“Urusai, Yamaguchi.” The taller blonde male spat out in annoyance.

“Gomen Tsukki!”

The shouting boy, Yamaguchi, eventually caught up with the blonde male, Tsukishima. They’ve been friends since grade school, and Yamaguchi has always been with Tsukishima whether he liked it or not.

They just started heading home after their afternoon volleyball practice and an exhausting practice match, which caused discomfort towards Tsukishima.

“Tsukki, what did you think about today’s practice match?” Their opponents today came all the way from Tokyo, Fukurodani Academy, which had the confident ace and captain, Bokuto Koutarou.

“It was alright, the shrimp was as energetic as usual, just as annoying as well!” 

Tsukishima let out a small chuckle while Yamaguchi snickered. It didn’t seem so, but another one of their teammates Hinata Shoyou was close behind, getting riled up after the insult Tsukishima had just stated.

“Oi, Stingy-shima! I play a big role in us winning matches! I’m the  _ greatest decoy _ !” Hinata was extremely enthusiastic when it came to being known for his role, the one who shocked the opposing sides’ blockers when coming to one side, and Karasuno’s setter, Kageyama Tobio, setting the ball to his other teammates.

“You were the one who missed half of your spikes today. You were too busy  _ gawking _ over Your Majesty and his sets.” Tsukishima paid no mind to PDA, whether it was him disliking it or not, but when it was anybody on his team, he just  _ had _ to call them out for it, “You’re almost just as head over heels as Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san are for Kiyoko-senpai.”

“What?! I can’t help admiring pretty things!” Nobody could really tell whether Hinata’s compliment was on purpose or not, he’d always been direct, but also oblivious sometimes when it comes to relationships.

“Tch, not my problem if you get kicked off the starting lineup. Be careful, if you don’t pay attention somebody like Yamaguchi could take your spot.”

“Wha?! Yamaguchi, I won’t lose to you!”

_ Tsukki thinks I have it in me to take Hinata’s spot on the starting roster?! I should work hard to live up to that..! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi. Let’s go.” Tsukishima had it run through his head that if he stayed around the pumpkin-head any longer he’d start losing brain cells.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. See ya Hinata!”   
  


“Bye guys!”

After walking a couple of blocks after their little conversation with Hinata, Tsukishima paused for a moment with his normal, dull expression on his face, “What were you thinking about earlier?”

Confused, Yamaguchi tilted his head slightly to the side, “What do you mean? Also when?” He let out a small chuckle within his confusion. Although deep down, he knew what Tsukishima was talking about, was he that obvious?

“Earlier. Around the time we left the shrimp. You looked like you were in the middle of a thought before we left, what was it about?”

Yamaguchi usually had no problem when telling Tsukishima what he was thinking about, minus that one incident during the training camp at Shinzen High, he was a little reluctant about confronting the tall blonde, but they easily made up after that. This time though, it had a similar but also different feeling to it. He wanted to say something, but instead of feeling angry about why he wanted to say it, he felt more nervous and shy.

“Mm, well…”  _ Just say it! _ “Do you really think if I tried hard enough I could replace Hinata on the starting roster?”

Tsukishima was taken aback; he didn’t think Yamaguchi would be in thought for that long for something small like that, “Well, you’d have to get  _ a lot _ better at everything besides your serving to make it on the roster. Now that I think about it, you’d be pretty strong if you improved on other volleyball skills. But that’s a long-shot to be honest.”

Yamaguchi had a feeling that he’d say something like that, but he still didn’t expect that bittersweet response, “Oh, well we’ll see if that ever happens!” All he knew was he had to keep an upbeat conversation before they got home.

A couple of minutes later, the two boys made their way to the Tsukishima residence, with Yamaguchi giving Tsukishima a little wave. Being the one he walked back with every day, Tsukishima could tell something was off.

_ He never goes off with just a simple farewell… I’ll ask him about it later, he’s already gone anyway. _

Yamaguchi wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. On their walk, he could feel him heating up and getting a headache. He was getting more light-headed by the minute, but the more he strayed from that residence, he felt slightly better.  _ What is this?!  _ he thought to himself. He never had a problem with walking back with Tsukishima until now. He was on that thought for a long time on his way home, he had a feeling that what he felt was talked about before, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Then, a surge of relief and shock rushed through him. He remembered hearing Hinata talk about how much he loves Kageyama, and how he can’t believe that they are still together. He briefly remembered how he asked what that even felt like, with a bubbly response from Hinata about how his stomach flips, his heart goes  _ pitter-patter _ , and how he starts heating up. Hinata even decided to continue on about how he admires Kageyama so much and how he would kill to have his skill and height.

_ Yamaguchi has always had a great admiration for his childhood friend, Tsukishima. Ever since Tsukishima had indirectly saved him from his bullies when they were younger, he always stuck around him. But this time, he knew it wasn’t admiration anymore, it was something completely new. _

After his realization, his train of thought couldn’t be broken anymore. He had been feeling this for a while, but those other times were a lot more toned down than this specific day. Well, he thought his train of thought wouldn’t be broken, for that  _ one _ person who really mattered then had texted;

  
  


**Tsukishima:** _ Hey Yamaguchi, are you there? _

Today was the day that Yamaguchi had used his brain so much over one person. He was so puzzled today that he almost pulled through with the action of leaving Tsukishima on read, which normally he would  _ never _ dare to do.

**Yamaguchi:** _ did you need something tsukki? _

**Tsukishima:** _ Yeah, actually. I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed more off today than usual, something bothering you? _

**Yamaguchi:** _ hm? i’m fine! what made you think that? _

**Tsukishima:** _ It’s exactly as I said, you seemed more off than usual, so I wanted to check up on you. _

**Yamaguchi:** _ you were worried about me?! _

**Tsukishima:** _ Shut up. _

**Yamaguchi:** _ gomen tsukki! _

**Tsukishima:** _ Well you’re clearly fine, so I am going to go study, bye. _

**Yamaguchi:** _ bye tsukki!! _

Yamaguchi’s worries had slowly drifted away during that small conversation with his now recognized crush, despite him being the cause of all his worries. His heart melted when he knew that Tsukishima had been worried about him and that he actually cared for him at all.

After doing all his nighttime needs, he plopped onto his bed, his phone being held in his left hand. For another 30 minutes to an hour, he kept re-reading over that same conversation that he had with Tsukishima, his smiling increasing with every time he read “ _ Yeah, actually. I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed more off today than usual, something bothering you? _ ” His grinning was the thing keeping him awake, but also exhausted him into a soft, sweet dream..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima had been awoken the way he had normally been, his alarm beeping at the same time the sun had shined on his face. He randomly started to reminisce about his conversation with Yamaguchi. He pondered and sat in bed for a while before he got up and started changing into his school uniform.

_ Hopefully he took that in the right way… I didn’t mean to kinda blow him off like that.. The last thing I want to do is make him feel like he didn’t matter to me. I have to hurry. _

Tsukishima slightly rushed to eat breakfast and head out after changing, just to see a beaming Yamaguchi just turning the corner towards Tsukishima’s house.

“Tsukki! Good morning!”

“Hey Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s normal apathetic face slowly faded into a small grin that Yamaguchi could just barely notice after opening his eyes after his wide smile.

“Tsukki, are you in a better mood today or something? What happened? I wanna know!”

“Urusai, Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima could notice the original cheerfulness fade from Yamaguchi’s face slightly. He very much so felt bad for making Yamaguchi feel upset, so he just had to share what was making him apparently be in, “a better mood”.

“I had a nice dream when I was sleeping..” Tsukishima muttered loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear and a pale blush spread across his face.

“Really? What was your dream about?”

Tsukishima was brought back to reality when he  _ just _ now realized he had to make something up, “Uh, well… I was on the moon, just sitting on top of there, peacefully.”  _ There, that should be enough to convince him..  _ he thought to himself with a hopeful, short smile on his face.

“Wow! You’ve always been the type to have that kind of dream, huh? Might’ve been nice if I was there too…” Yamaguchi was extremely careful when he slyly threw in that line. He’s always known that Tsukishima wasn’t all for PDA, but then again, there was nobody around to see, so he believed that would be a perfect time.

Before Yamaguchi even finished his sentence, Tsukishima had already faded into a light pink, and once he was done, his blush just turned even darker. He’d already come to terms that he had a  _ major _ crush on his best friend, but he knew that Yamaguchi had just admired him for years upon years, and he knew that better than anyone else.

They had stayed in silence for a  _ long _ time after Yamaguchi’s remark about Tsukishima’s dream. However, that wasn’t even his actual dream. It would have been ten times more embarrassing to talk about his real dream though. If his made-up dream made him go like that because of Yamaguchi, he would probably go berserk right then and there. But, he absolutely hated the awkward silence that they usually never had, so he had to start something up.

“Did you have any dreams?” Tsukishima asked sheepishly.

“Mm, no not really, but I had one last night! I’ve been staying up recently, so it’s kinda hard for me to dream about anything, let alone fall asleep, but this was a peaceful dream!” Yamaguchi let out a small chuckle, which Tsukishima was amused by, but at the same time clearly worried.

“You should head to bed at a reasonable time, idiot. It won’t be good for your health in the long run.” The thought of Yamaguchi being unhealthy and coming down with something in the future gave Tsukishima shivers down his spine. He hoped that day would never come. 

“Gomen Tsukki!”

Tsukishima wanted to drift away from a negative conversation, so he started a new one, “What was  _ your _ dream about?”

“Well, it was similar to yours. I was just kind of laying under a cherry tree at sunset and I guess admiring it? It was a sight to behold!”

“Sounds nice.”

“Mmm, yeah!” Yamaguchi then shifted the conversation again, “What time do you head to bed Tsukki?”

“I sleep around 11, let me guess, you sleep at like, 3?”

“Wow Tsukki! You’re so smart, how did you know?”

“Oi, I just guessed.” Tsukki was surprised that he actually got it right, “You should start sleeping around the time I go to bed. Do you want me to call you or something to remind you?”

“Actually, I’d really like that Tsukki!”

“Okay then, well nevermind that for now. If we don’t hurry up Daichi-san is going to be mad if we arrive late for no reason.” Tsukishima could just imagine Daichi, but having to see the freak duo, Hinata and Kageyama, laughing at them getting scolded wasn’t sitting well with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tsukishima nice block!”

They were in the middle of  _ another  _ practice match. This time, they were with another team from Tokyo, Nekoma High. Their tenacity and perseverance were at an extremely high level, especially when it comes to their defense. Their captain, the most tenacious of all, Tetsurou Kuroo.

“Tsukki… Your blocks are getting sloppy~” Kuroo let out a chuckle as he watched Tsukishima restabilize himself after slightly tripping over himself after that last block. He shut down the ball, but just barely. Kuroo’s spikes were clearly powerful, and Tsukishima’s stamina was degrading at a rapid rate, faster than usual.

“Shut up. It’s late game and I’m getting tired.” Tsukishima barely got those words out after struggling to keep himself up. He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night himself. He’d been reminding Yamaguchi daily about getting a good amount of sleep, but just last night they stayed up much longer than usual on a call with each other just chatting.

_ Thud!  _ Everyone in the gym was suddenly rushing over to the passed out player. Sugawara swiftly ran to go get the nurse from her office while Yamaguchi was hunched over next to Tsukishima, making sure he was okay. Of course, everyone was worried, but Yamaguchi was in tears.

Nobody knew why or how Tsukishima had passed out, except Yamaguchi. He always knew that Tsukishima was always doing his best when he had the energy to, but Yamaguchi easily realized that he had been exerting himself, thinking he’d be fine to last the match, but in this state, he clearly had not been.  _ He _ was the reason why Tsukishima had stayed up so late.  _ He  _ was the reason why Tsukishima collapsed.  _ He  _ is the reason why Tsukishima might be injured.

_ Tsukki wouldn’t want me to beat myself up over this… I just have to hope he’ll be okay..! _

Shortly after, the school nurse walked into the gym to see Tsukishima laying on a pile of jackets that the two teams had put together. She did a quick examination on him before concluding that he had just passed out from exhaustion and lack of energy. Both teams let out sighs of relief while the coaches nodded, relieved to know that Tsukishima was okay. They took Tsukishima to the nurse's office to rest in a comfortable and proper place, while they continued the game. They subbed in Yamaguchi to take Tsukishima’s place for the time being, but first, he had something to say.

“Um, everyone.. I just want to apologize real quick before we continue,” everyone had puzzled looks. They knew Yamaguchi wouldn’t hurt a fly, minus the teasing he does along with Tsukishima, “I’m the reason Tsukki is in the nurse's office right now. I kept him up too late, which caused him to not be at his best today. So, to make up for it, I’ll make sure to help you guys win this game!” 

Everyone was at ease knowing that even though he played a part in Tsukishima collapsing, he wouldn’t sulk over it and keep trying. Yamaguchi knew that even though he didn’t show it, Tsukishima would have been proud of him for pulling through for his team at the end of the day.

“Alright then! Let’s win this game with everything we’ve got! Our arsenal of attacks is being switched up because Tsukishima isn’t here, but that doesn’t mean we lost our will to fight!” Daichi, being as lively as ever during a match, boosted the team’s morale just slightly.

“Karasuno… Fight!” They all roared out. They weren’t done just yet. Nowhere close.

They had long, tedious rallies, but neither team allowed the other to take the victory. Despite this being a practice match, they won’t stand the fact that one team will have more wins than the other. Despite Tsukishima being gone, their defense didn’t lose that much. Yamaguchi was pretty tall and he also had pretty good skills when it came to blocking. Then, in the middle of a rally, the gymnasium doors had opened.

“I’m back. Sorry for interrupting the match.”

Suddenly, Yamaguchi came rushing off the court to go apologize to him. Even though he got his team to trust that he would help bring them a win, he still felt very apologetic about why Tsukishima passed out.

“Tsukki! I am _ so _ sorry I kept you up late! You passed out because of me..”

“What are you talking about Yamaguchi? It wasn’t your fault, I would’ve been fine anyway, just if  _ someone _ didn’t keep giving me spikes hard to block..” Tsukishima gave a dirty glare over to Kuroo, who just grinned back with a thumbs up.

“Anyways, thanks for covering for me during the match.”

“Anytime Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi’s serves had been keeping Nekoma at bay. He’s gotten 7 service aces  _ in a row _ which brought them up to 23 points to 24. They just needed one more point in order to bring the match to a deuce. Fortunately for them, Kageyama was up to serve next, which he knew that this ball counted the most, so he perfectly positioned the ball to go over to Nekoma’s Number 11, Haiba Lev, who ultimately  _ sucked _ at receiving. The ball came at such a rapid speed that even if their libero Yaku had received it, there was a very slim chance that it would be an A-Pass.

It ended up reaching Lev, who definitely botched the receive and made it go out. Now the score had reached 24-24. Everyone was really hyped up now, they’ve reached a deuce. Now all they had to do was rack up two points and they win the practice match. More importantly, it was the last practice match of the day, so this one really counted.

They decided to swap in another pinch server, Kinoshita. He had the same type of serve as Yamaguchi, a jump floater, but had more precision on where he’s aiming. However, the waver of his serve usually doesn’t go his way, which is the exact opposite of Yamaguchi.

Luckily, Kinoshita got a lucky service ace. Yaku just barely missed a good receive, after botching the overhand pass. Yaku was able to receive his next serve, even with a perfect A-Pass. It was cleanly received to their little setter, Kenma. Kenma had always been pretty good at deception, especially when it comes to his sets. It looked as if he was going to use either Kuroo or their ace, Yamamoto. So the blockers took to their sides when Kenma ended up using a setter dump. Daichi with his quick reflexes retrieved the ball sending it to Kageyama, who used Hinata with their minus-tempo quick attack.

They ended up winning the match 26-24 and went to go get changed. Tsukishima went to go find Yamaguchi, but couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. He became slightly worried and inquisitive. He had no choice but to go ask someone if they had seen the boy.

“Sugawara-senpai, have you seen Yamaguchi?”

“Hm? Oh yeah! He said he was leaving a little early because he had to go prepare something. Don’t worry, he already told coach so he won’t be in trouble or anything like that!”

“Alright then..” Tsukishima was really confused,  _ I would have known if Yamaguchi was doing something.. Should I ask him about it? He might get upset if I’m questioning him too much… _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was at the store, he swapped into some regular clothes so he wouldn’t look like he was skipping school. Tsukishima’s birthday was in the next few days and Yamaguchi wanted to make an extra spectacular surprise for that day, and he had a lot he had to do to prepare. He already told the whole volleyball club about his surprise for Tsukishima and they offered to help set up and all of that. All Yamaguchi had to do was prepare, and that meant  _ a lot _ . 

He had most of his supplies already, all he needed was to get him a gift. He knew he couldn’t get him something dinosaur-related, seeing as Tsukishima had already owned probably all the dinosaur merch in the world. He stood in silence for some time before being confronted by Suga.

“Hey Yamaguchi! Did you get all the supplies? It’ll take a lot of time to set this up ya’ know! You better be prepared!” Suga popped right in front of Yamaguchi with his normal cheeky grin, and just a few minutes later, Daichi came out of an isle from around the corner.

“Yeah Yamaguchi. This is gonna take a pretty long time, hope all goes well for you!” Daichi sounded annoyed, yet playful, enhancing the syllables in pretty.

“Thanks, I’m just trying to figure out what to get him.. He already has so much, I don’t really know what would end up being classified as  _ special _ ..”

“This whole party is so special! He  _ better _ like this..!” Suga has always been the one who’s in charge of encouragement, and he’s good at it. “Even if you can’t really find him something here, you could always make something. You’ve always been so crafty, I’m jealous!”

That suddenly sparked an idea in Yamaguchi’s head. He really  _ could _ just make something if he wanted to. He wanted to make something as a gift, but also conveyed a message, “Thanks for the idea, Suga-san! I’ve got to go get the materials for my gift, but nice seeing you guys!”

“Bye Yamaguchi!” The young couple called out as Yamaguchi was going to a different aisle, “How do you do it?” Daichi was always mesmerized when in whatever situation, Suga was able to help out any of their teammates.

“I’m just  _ that  _ talented!~”

“Talented indeed. C’mon, let’s head back to the gym, we have to tidy up a bit so Yamaguchi’s surprise can go well.”

“Alrighty then!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pretty hard for Yamaguchi to find the supplies he needed for his gift. He already had most of it at home, but there was a portion that he needed to go shop for. You’d think some chain and locks would be pretty easy to find, but apparently  _ not _ .

At least, that’s what he thought before turning into the next aisle, seeing everything else he needed, with a few extras. He knew that Tsukishima wouldn’t like anything too flashy for his birthday, but ever since he came to Karasuno with him, he’s noticed that he’s been just putting up with whatever Hinata, Nishinoya, or Tanaka were getting in to, so he didn’t think that he would mind a small team party. 

He quickly took everything from the aisle he needed and headed over to the check-out area. He’d already been rushing home to get started, having to craft a few decorations and his present. He knew both would turn out really well, everything going according to plan. 

He called Kageyama and Hinata over to just come hang out while Yamaguchi worked on his present. He liked having company over while he worked, instead of having to listen to the crickets chirp, as he focused on getting another step on his project down. All he heard that night was them bickering about who has better looking, and he just couldn’t help but laugh at it. They were that rivals-to-lovers kind of couple, he found it sweet.

He was just able to finish by 11:30 PM, and just finishing with cleaning up he got a quick text from Tsukishima,

**Tsukishima:** _ Hey, are you awake? _

**Yamaguchi:** _ yeah i just finished working on something _

**Tsukishima:** _ Well make sure you get sleep. _

Yamaguchi went out of his DM’s with Tsukishima and went to go text Suga, he didn’t know if he would be up at this hour, but only one way to find out.

**Yamaguchi:** _ Sugawara-senpai, are you up? _

Just a few minutes later, he saw an ellipses appear:

**Sugawara:** _ Yeah, is there something wrong Yamaguchi? _

**Yamaguchi:** _ i was just wondering if we could move the party tomorrow? _

**Sugawara:** _ I mean sure, we don’t really have a plan for practice tomorrow, but why do you ask? _

**Yamaguchi:** _ i’m just anxious, i wanna get this over with just in case anything bad happens _

**Sugawara:** _ Alright then, I’ll go tell the group chat without Tsukishima about the change of plans. Good night! _

**Yamaguchi:** _ good night _

Now all that was left to do was set up everything in the gym and have patience..... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole team  _ except  _ Tsukishima had all planned to arrive at the gym early to help set up. Yamaguchi technically still had to explain to them how to set up everything and how it all worked, but he was sure they would manage. He brought all the stuff he had just barely finished creating on his way to school, where he ran into three of the second years. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita.

“Oh? Hey Yamaguchi!” Kinoshita said with an excited look on his face. They’ve both been staying after school recently to practice their jump-floater serves with Nishinoya, therefore they’ve been spending more time with each other.

“Senpai’s! I didn’t know you guys take this route as well!”

“We always have! I guess we just never encountered you on the way though.” Yamaguchi never really knew Narita all that well, even though they are usually benched together during matches, but he knew that all three of them were a lot more calmed down versus Nishinoya or Tanaka.

“Yamaguchi are you excited for today? We’ve never really thrown like a big party or anything but this sounds fun.” Ennoshita had always been more chill when it came to the outside of matches, it was relieving to know some of the second years were sane.

“Yeah! This is something for Tsukki that I get to plan with you guys so this is going to be great! Although, I am a little worried he won’t like it..” Yamaguchi started suddenly shaking out of his bones.

_ This is what Suga-san meant.. He’s a nervous wreck.. _

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, now come on, if we don’t hurry we won’t have enough time to set up.”

They all started to head off, Yamaguchi feeling just the little more relieved by the minute. The reassurance he had been receiving was started to sink into him the more he thought about it. Of course, he was still a little nervous, but he felt more at ease knowing that even if this didn’t go fully as he planned, Tsukishima would just blow the memory off if nobody asked about it.

All four of them had arrived at the gym seeing Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, which to their surprise, were all pretty punctual. They didn’t think the first years would put much effort into things that weren’t volleyball related, but they seemed really pumped. On the other hand, Tanaka and Nishinoya were over here yawning. They wanted to help as much as possible, but it didn’t look like they had the energy to.

Ennoshita was mocking Tanaka in his tired mood just as all four of the third years arrived. Everybody had arrived, so now time for the hard work. Yamaguchi didn’t really make anything too flashy, just some streamers, garland, and other dinosaur-related things. He even made some moon decoration too, which he said he would set up an area where he uses that.

Everybody agreed to set up the main gym so Yamaguchi could set up somewhere else and make it  _ perfect _ . They never really took him for a perfectionist, but everyone has those days so they were completely fine. Kageyama and Hinata went to grab some tables and chairs from the back mid-argument when they ran into Yamaguchi.

“I’m not stupid! You’re!- Oh, hey Yamaguchi! How’s it going over there?”

“Mm.. Pretty well so far, I just need to finish up a little more.”

“Then why are you out here right now? Did you need like, Sugawara-san?” Kageyama had said with an inquisitive look on his face.

“No, I just needed some air. Really anxious right now. I basically finished everything, so I figured I could go out to cool down.”

“That’s alright! Are you at least excited? I know I am! I wonder how he’s going to react. We have a pretty good theme so-” 

“Oi, boke, shut up. You’re just gonna make him even more nervous with your rambling.” Kageyama quickly cut off Hinata’s blabbering before Yamaguchi could feel any more skittish.

“Gwahh, really?! I’m sorry Yamaguchi!” Hinata suddenly started bowing constantly over and over again.

“Ah, no, it’s fine. I think I needed that, to be honest. You guys are being pretty normal yourselves, so I think we’ll be fine!”

“Alright! Good luck Yamaguchi!”   
  
“..Thanks!”

Kageyama and Hinata went back to their bickering, while also somehow making it to the place where they needed to be, getting a table and bringing it around to the gym. Yamaguchi was able to head over to the very back of the gym with a feeling of newfound peace, ready to finish up and wait.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yamaguchi:** _ hey Tsukki!!! _ _  
_ **Yamaguchi:** _ can you come to the gym? i’m already there _

**Tsukishima:** _ Uh, sure? Give me 3-5 minutes. _

**Yamaguchi:** _ okay! see you soon! _

If you listened hard enough you’d be able to hear Yamaguchi’s heart beating out of his chest. He looked like he was about to explode from the inside out, his face almost as red as blood, and he was fidgeting like crazy. It took him lots of reassurance just to get to that state. He even passed out for a few seconds just before going back to consciousness. This was almost level to the times Hinata was nervous before games.

“Yamaguchi, you’ll be okay!” Suga honestly had no clue on how to be more reassuring than he was at the moment, “This will pass, do you at least know how this party is gonna go?”

“Yeah... It’s been running through my brain constantly and continuously.”

“You’ll do great Yamaguchi! You’re one of the most supportive people on this team.” That was the final push before Yamaguchi was  _ finally _ okay again, and Daichi had executed it perfectly.

They all started to head out of the gym to meet Tsukishima outside. They were gonna have Yamaguchi blindfold him, have Kiyoko lead him in, and then take off his blindfold and surprise him with their big set up! They talked about it a little before Yamaguchi glanced over, seeing Tsukishima walk over to them.

“This is going to be- Oh! Hi Tsukishima!” Suga quickly cut himself off while just barely keeping his normal tone of voice without cracking.

“Hi.... Why was I asked to come here again?”

“You’ll see Tsukki!” Yamaguchi walked a few steps behind Tsukishima and blindfolded him. Yamaguchi caught the scent of lemon and strawberry and a small blush crept up from the tips of his ears all across his face. Suga gave him a cheeky grin when he saw.

“H-Hey..! What are you doing?!”

“Don’t ask about things so much Worry-shima! Just let it happen!”

“Ugh, whatever.” Tsukishima felt the release of Yamaguchi and felt a new grip. He didn’t worry that much because it was only his teammates with him plus Kiyoko at the moment, so he just followed along to where he was being led.

He felt a small  _ whoosh _ when the blindfold was taken off of him and heard Yamaguchi say that he could open his eyes. When he did, he was welcomed to a bright room with bright lights and decorations.

“Happy early birthday, Tsukishima!” The whole team shouted out. Nishinoya and Hinata started running around Tsukishima, who was still processing what had been prepared.

“When did you guys do this? Who?”

“Well.... We just knew you’re birthday was coming up, so we all decided to host something!” Suga liked to tease, but he felt he would spare Yamaguchi the embarrassment, just this once.

“Alright! Let’s get this party started!” Hinata was squealing and bouncing around per usual. It was good that they had a few members with that kind of energy.

Yamaguchi glanced over at Tsukishima, who had the faintest genuine grin on his face. He instantly started to glow up knowing the fact that he made Tsukishima just a tiny bit happy.

They all had a good time, had some good food prepared by the managers, and ate the strawberry cake that Yamaguchi had prepared with tiny little dinosaurs on top. Everybody wanted to sing “Happy Birthday” to Tsukishima, but he’d rather not watch half of the team screech at the top of their lungs trying to sing. Instead, they just ate the cake and gave Tsukishima presents. He was surprised with some of their gifts, he got kneepads from Kageyama and Hinata. As if he didn’t already have some, but what surprised him more was that he didn’t receive a gift from Yamaguchi at all during that. Just as he was finishing that thought he felt a slight tug from Yamaguchi.

“Hey Tsukki? Come with me for a sec?” Yamaguchi heard a small squeal from Suga and Tanaka from behind and hoped that Tsukishima didn’t hear them. Tsukishima gave him a small nod as they trailed off, getting closer and closer to the back of the gym.

“Yamaguchi, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see!~” Yamaguchi was more nervous than when he made his first debut as a pinch server in their first official match against Aoba Johsai, but he couldn’t give anything away.

Yamaguchi made it to the door to the room of the back gym and rushed inside. Tsukishima was still confused, but as he stepped inside, he was astonished. Yamaguchi had decorated the whole room space-themed, with a large paper moon chandelier hanging behind him. He had different planet themed decorations around him as well. Tsukishima then took a glance over at Yamaguchi who was wearing a faint blush and was leaning on the table a tiny bit behind him.

“When..? When did you make all of this? And the decorations in the gym?” Tsukishima couldn’t find the words to say, he was utterly speechless. A blush crept upon his face as well. He didn’t expect Yamaguchi to make something like this. He was shocked, but also extremely thankful.  _ Is this why he’s been acting kinda weird recently? That day he left practice early... Did he like, go to get all of the supplies for this? _

“Tsukki... I’ve never really recognized this until recently, but I’ve also gotten this weird feeling whenever I was around you. Like, my heart starts racing really fast, my breathing speeds up, I get really nervous? I didn’t know what to think of it ‘til a few days ago. But I thought I’d shoot my shot today..! Ah, but if you say no that’s totally okay! We can just go back to!-”

Yamaguchi didn’t notice it, but Tsukishima had walked closer to him in the time he was rambling off. He was eventually cut off with a nervous, yet tender and endearing kiss from the taller blonde. He was evidently stunned and didn’t react for a bit, but ended up returning the kiss back.

“Tsukki…”

“Damn.. I thought I was nervous when it came to romance, but you take the cake.” Tsukishima let out a small chuckle as Yamaguchi blushed profusely while pouting.

“Heh. Sorry.. Kidding, I guess.” He gave a small smirk while embracing Yamaguchi tightly. He wanted to stay like this for hours until Yamaguchi suddenly let go.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I just a small present for you, it’s your party after all!” Yamaguchi turned around and got a small little box, “Here, open it!”

Tsukishima took the small light grey box and carefully unwrapped it. Inside, there was a chain bracelet with some dinosaur, moon, and star charms attached to it, “Aw, this is nice. Thanks Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima detached the bracelet from its lock and put it on, “I’ll never wear something else on this wrist besides this bracelet.”

They embraced once again, this time not letting go until Kageyama and Hinata burst in, interrupting their little moment. Daichi quickly followed behind, scolding them, and Ennoshita apologizing for eavesdropping. Tsukishima’s early birthday had gone exactly to plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Tsukki! Remember that birthday party I threw you back in high school?”

“Mm? Oh yeah, I remember that. If I recall, that’s when we first got together.”

“Yeah! That was a really fun party and it went so well!”

“Look, I still have the bracelet on.”

“Really? I should make a matching one!” They both started chuckling as Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a little kiss on his forehead.

They were finally in their happy place.

  
  
  
  



End file.
